


梦

by Agnese



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnese/pseuds/Agnese
Summary: 一些主观感受的产物（缺乏逻辑与内核）
Relationships: Alessandro Del Piero/Filippo Inzaghi
Kudos: 1





	梦

**Author's Note:**

> 两段琐碎的关于梦的脑洞 本人并不会写东西 随便发发(o^^o)

（一）皮耶罗的梦

在因扎吉离去的那个夏天，

我曾做过这样一个与他有关的梦。

梦里的世界晦暗不明，也很安静，像是刚经历过一场浩劫。在倾盆而泻的大雨里，在空无一人的街巷中，我独自找寻他。

我沉默而焦灼地前行，孤城中的游魂一般，直觉着眼前掠过的都是很熟悉的风景，一些我们曾结伴而游的地方。可是无论哪里，哪里都找不到他。

我只好找去他在皮亚琴察的家，那栋房子与我记忆中无异。走进院子里我看见大门留出一条缝，屋内也灯火可见。我的心底顿时升起一股希望。随即在门廊边稍作镇定，拢拢湿发，便推门进去。

我转身将风雨挡在门外，挂好外套，走向起居室。我没看见皮波，而他的父亲母亲还有弟弟西蒙尼，一家人围坐在餐桌前。

“打扰了，伯父伯母。请问菲利普在吗？” 

他们正享用着菜肴，夫妇俩低声交谈着什么，没有人看向我。那一刻我感觉无助而尴尬，我知道自己是个不速之客了。

我只好转向蒙内。他目光低垂，面无表情地搅着碗里的汤匙，也不看我。

“蒙内，你哥哥在哪？” 我欠身站在他跟前，希望他好歹能给我点反应。

他最终只是摇了摇头。 

接着我也顾不上礼数了，开始在屋内四处走动、翻看。我上楼去到皮波的房间，里面的陈设我还记得些，但不见他的人影。我趴到地板上检查床底，那里徒有空落落的一片漆黑。我无力的靠在他的床边，坐了一会儿，还是只得起身离开。

最终，我摸进一个小隔间，只见其中有个高得几乎顶到天花板的深色衣柜。我拉开它的两面柜门，里面别有洞天。我走了进去。

我边走边呼唤着皮波，但一直无人应答。广阔的空间中声音散失得很快，没有回声。不经意间，我已经深入到一片凹凸不平的腹地，脚下是整齐的黑白相间的方格图案。由于地形的起伏，它们看着有些扭曲，令人不适。视线所及之处都是相似的景致，望不到头。我感到眩晕，而梦似乎也在此处中断了。

这个梦正是发生在皮波离开都灵前，我最后一次见过他之后。那是一场很糟糕很糟糕的道别，我得说。我与他发生了争执，虽然并不激烈，但随后失手打翻了临别赠予他的那瓶葡萄酒。他一语不发，开始收拾地面的狼藉。我似乎看到他的手指上渗出了血珠。

那一刻我几乎就要崩溃了。说真的，那段时间我的情绪一直都很低迷，而与他以这样的方式道别，真的不是我的本意。我留下一句道歉，逃也似的离开了他的住所。

当天晚上我就做了这个梦。我一直记得它。正如我删光了讯息却一直记得那个号码一样。

可以说整个夏天我过得都很煎熬。在他人面前，我面色如常，保持着自己应有的活力；而当我一人独处，尤其在天色渐晚之时，愧疚会夹杂着种种难以言明的情绪与夜幕一同下落，压得我喘不过气。

我知道这或许有些陈词滥调，但那个夏天之后与他有关的种种梦时不时地浮上来，每每违背我几欲忘记他的意愿。它们捉弄我，或者我可以进一步地自作多情，它们代他来捉弄我了。

（二）因扎吉的梦

大概就是在那样一个转瞬即逝的梦里，因扎吉再次看到了皮耶罗。

正值秋天的暮色时分，落叶与残阳交相呼应，夜幕将落未落。而站在自己面前的皮耶罗，带着明媚的笑容，与一贯的记忆中几乎无差。

虽然他眼角已有些细纹了，眉毛少了几分年轻时锐利的弧度，也不再拥有那头蓬松茂密的长发。但这个好看的人依旧好看着。

皮耶罗在试图向自己传达什么信息，但他听不清，只感觉到皮耶罗的声音是以某种熟悉而欢快的小调起伏着的。

于是他不得不开始回忆，试图跟上旋律。

然而梦境就在他能哼出点什么以前消散了。

半梦半醒，因扎吉闭着眼睛挣扎了一会儿。他最终还是眯着眼睛坐了起来，喝了口水，试图缓和这股因与睡意搏斗而产生的烦躁与小波动。

毋庸置疑，还有皮耶罗。这个总是阴魂不散般的男人，终于久违的令自己感到了困扰。上一次与他接触是多久以前了呢。

因扎吉不禁开始在心中细数这个男人的"罪责"。

这个复杂而讲究，同时可爱活泼的男人，总是有打不完的电话。

他不喜欢他围巾的颜色，也不大喜欢他系围巾的方式。但他并不讨厌他的香水，他的体味。

每当他们的香水混合在一起，味道往往奇妙地合适，好像事先约好过一样。 其实不然，或者说，至少他没有过这门心思。但他是真心喜欢的。不然也不会在他们不欢而散以后还保留着皮耶罗的一些香水。

因扎吉后来也尝试过其他人，其他香水组合，但好像总是感觉少了点什么。他说不上来。

而他也说不上，令自己怀念而迷恋的，究竟是混杂着年轻汗水与情欲的香水味，还是什么别的虚无缥缈的东西。无论如何，那些都回不来了。

他想起自己曾被这个比自己矮半个头的男人轻轻揪住衣角，无声的寻求安慰。而他会不假思索地回应他，抱住他的后脑勺与他面颊相贴，把他柔软的脑袋护在自己的肩窝，像母亲一样。

而他更加记得的是，在没有人看见的角落里，皮耶罗曾更加激烈的向自己攫取温存。而他们会像在暴风骤雨中抓住仅有的浮木一般紧贴着对方，感受生命的律动，传递体温。皮耶罗的体温好像总是比自己的高一些，而饱满有肉的身材拥抱起来总是很舒服。


End file.
